you are my best friend that i am in love with
by Shorses
Summary: tori and beck are best friends everybody think that they should go out. tori and beck thinks it ackword and tori know that her overlyporticve brother will not not aprove. what happen when beck acddiantly kiss tori in front of her brother? will start to realize they like each other or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chatper1

Tori's pov

I'm Victoria Vega. But every one calls me tori I hate my full name but everyone calls me it just to teas me or if there mad at me. I'm 16 with no boyfriend. I know what your thinking how can you not have a boy friend? I don't have one is because of my dad and my 18 year old bother. I love them but I just wish they would lay off being over protective. It likes some my best friend I have to hide because of them. I expected it from my dad but my brother.

So I was waiting down stairs in the kitchen for my best friend to come and pick me up. I herd her car horn and ran out the door before my brother came down stairs with his talk of the day.

"Hey jade can you drive to school before my brother come out the door and starts giving the talk of the day?" I asked my best friend jade.

"yeah sure, so why don't you want your brother around?' she asked me

'he will give the talk again"  
"oh the talk about not having a boyfriend. I thought your dad was in charge of that talk?"

"Jade my dad is hardly here any more he's always on some business trip with my mom so that mean-"I was cut off but jade.

"I know I know and that means Danny has to step in for your dad. I get tori you told a thousand an one time before." With that I just laughed at how she said that.

We got to school and me and jade got out the car and walked over to were catting Robbie and André are.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey they said in union

"Does any one want to hang at my place after school?" I asked.

"Cant I have a projected for history that due tomorrow and I put it off till the last minute again" said André

"Sure I would love to" cat said  
"sorry cant baby sitting this brat for 2 hours after school" jade said with annoyed look on her face.

"Ok what about you Robbie?"

"Sure" he said just staring at cat. They are dating but they don't like to show it around us. But I just think it cute.

After we all talked we went inside and I went to my locker right away to grab my math book. I was about to reach my locker when someone stepped in front of me and I knew who it was.

"Hey tor what up"

"Beck what are you-'before I could finish beck slammed whipped cream in my face.

"Oh now it is on Your going to get it beck." beck started running and I started running after him.

"Tori you have to catch me first."

I was running and all of a sudden beck automatically stopped. I bumped into him then I looked and saw why he stopped. A teacher was there and told him to stop running. After the teacher left I remembered Before I could make my get away he picked me up and started to spin.

"Beck put me down!" I yelled at him

"Not till you say that you're sorry." He said

"Never will I never say sorry." I yelled back

"Fine then you is just going to get dizzier"

"Why don't you to just start dating."

Beck set me down and I saw jade and cat with a huge smile on their face.

"Guys we are best friends it would be awkward if we date." I said to them and beck nodded in agreement

"Oh come on guys you guys are like the perfect couple." Jade said while punishing me towards beck. But that all ended when Danny.

"Who's dating surely not my little sis? Because if you are then we have a problem." Danny said while putting his arm

"No is dating Danny."

"Really then why were and beck just kissing in the hall way"Jade said with an evil smile. We are best friends and she's trying to get me in trouble. I was now standing there embraced from what jade said. My checks were as red a sunburn.

"Look beck stay away from little sis if you know what good for you." As soon as Danny said and turned around.

"Well Danny me and your sister are dating I can prove it." Beck said and as soon as he said that beck kissed me. Danny was red in the face and started running after beck.

Will Danny catch beck or will beck get away?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sorry that I haven't been updating I just had a busy summer so it was hard for me to update

Beck's pov

I started running after I said that. Danny was hot on my tracks. I looked be hind me and I see that Danny wasn't behind me. Then bam. He pushed me to the ground.

"I AM GOING TO POUND YOU FOR DATING MY LITTLE SIS!" he said with a fist in the air.

"Danny gets off of him we are not dating. Beck is just joking you should know better by now because he pulled that prank twice." Tori said as me and her start cracking up.

Yep it true me and tori are best friends and we love to prank each other that why we both have a good time around each other. After Danny get off of me tori helps me up. There was a tingly feeling. But I just shook it of.

"Danny you should know that me and tori had this planed out and it gets you every time."

"Yeah what ever just stop it not funny any more? She is still my baby sis and I don't want her hurt." Danny said as he walked off

ok so first hour me and tori kept throwing paper air plains at the teacher who was sleeping and I got one stuck in tie and he woke and continued the lesson. It was funny seeing him walk around with an air plain stuck to him. The next class tori feel a sleep and I had an idea.

"Mr. Olivier what are you doing to miss. Vega?" asked Mr. Bubbles

'a prank it will be funny just watch." I said

"Beck you know tori will get you back."

"Yeah I know Mr. that why we do it is because we like having a great time." And with that he just nodded and let me prank tori. So I grabbed the tape and I was going to tape tori hand to her book and tie her shoes together. I was about tape hand when I hear tori.

"Got you and this is what you get beck for try to tape my hand to my book and tie my shoes." She said spraying silly string at me. So I grab the can and tori start running and I ran after her. I caught her and grabbed her so she wouldn't run and when I did that I felt that feeling again.

"Um... beck... you um ...have something on your face." She looked up and started to lean in and I did the same, but then tori grabbed the silly string out my hand and starting to spray me again.

"You jerk I should had known that you were going to do that..." I started to laugh then I heard tori's name being called.

"I got to go catch you later." She said with her a hundred doller smile that very one loves. When she left my arms all I felt was emptiness and loneliness.

Tori's pov

When I was in beck's arms I felt a feeling that I never felt before. Then I saw perfect chance to get beck back. The silly string.

"Um... beck... you um ...have something on your face." I looked up at him and started to lean in then he did the same.

'tori wake up from lala land with beck and snap out of it and grab the silly string you guys are just best friends' I thought to my self so I grabbed the string and sprayed beck with it again.

"You jerk I should have known that you were going to do that..." he started to laugh then I herd some one call my name.

"I got to go catch you later." I said with a smile as soon as started walking away from beck I felt lonely that something empty, and I also want to be back in he's arms. And I just want to kiss him like we almost did. Wait what aim I saying we are friends and I don't like him he is my best friend it would be weird right?

(That night)

I was getting ready for bed when my buzzed.

Dear tori

Tor hope you have a good night sleep and hope you have sweet dreams

-beck

I started blushing like crazy. Why am I blushing aim not getting feeling for him aim?

"Hey tor you ok" Danny asked snapping me out my thoughts.

"Yeah am fine. But Danny."

'Yeah sis?'

"Have you ever got feeling about your best friend that you didn't know you had?"

"Tori do you like some one? And if so don't."

"Danny it was just a question and you don't need to so defeasance about it."

"Tori I don't want to see you hurt that all now get some sleep." And with that I went to sleep.

Will beck and tori realize that they have feelings for each other?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toris pov

I got up very early to go to school. I got to school before any one else did, even the teachers weren't there but the principle was. And every body in the hole school know that if tori or beck comes to school early it for a prank. Yep am getting beck back for yesterday with whipped cream. So today I am oil on his lock then when he to school is gluing his butt to the set.

(7:45)

So I was waiting for beck out side of school so that I wouldn't look to suspicious.

"Hey tori" beck said as pulled me into a hug. Ok there is that feeling again.  
"Hey beck "  
"tori you look like your up something" he said as we reached his locker.  
"What me never" smirked a little.

"Victoria what did you to my lock?" he asked full steam. I just started busting out laughing. Then he finally opened his locker and got his stuff, and then he started to run after me. So I ran in to our first class and glued his seat. All the other kids were smiling at me and laghing. Mr. Bubbles see me and him the only one that does let out or pranks to the other one.  
"Beck your late take your seat now please." said

'Tori you getting pay back as soon as class is over." Beck said with the look in his eye 'omg his are so dream wait snap out of it he just your friend'

"alright class to day you get pick your projects so come up and pick out the hat for your projected your partner." I am going to laugh so hard when beck tries to stand.

"Beck why don't you start" Mr. Bubbles said. Beck tried to get up but it was no use. 'Man he cute when he struggles'

"umm tori you said that out load again." cat said in a whisper voice. I look around and no seem to notice.  
"Man I hate when I think out load." I said  
"tori we should talk after school." Cat said looking at and laughing.  
"All right tori you have the glue remover and help beck get un stuck." Mr Bubble said while laughing. It seems like every one just gets a kick out or pranks that we pull on each other.  
"I should have known it was you" beck whispered in my ear. And when he did that I started blush a little  
"hey it was pay back." And with that beck had his you better run now look in his eyes. Man has a like diamonds just sparkling. Holds up forget that.

"tori run" jade yell. And with that I ran and beck was right be hind me. I ran in two the girls bath room and waited. Then jade came in to that bath room laughing.

"Tori that prank were a good one."

"Thanks it was fun to."  
"Tori do you like beck?"  
"whaaat me no way"  
"tori tell the truth." Jade said giving me her I will kill you glare.  
"Not here at cat house ok" and with that we left it at that.

Beck pov

Ok tori are going to get but I can't stop thinking how cute when she blushes. After I got UN stuck I start chasing tori. But I lost her because she went in the girl bathroom. Then I saw jade I asked her to get her.  
"Tori that prank were a good one." Yeah that was a good one.

"Thanks it was fun to."  
"Tori do you like beck?" ok now I am full interested in what tori has to say  
"whaaat me no way" she tolaly lying when she does that.  
"Tori tell the truth." Jade said  
"not here at cat house ok" man I really wish I knew what her answer was. I do like tori no I am in love with tori. It like she just knows what do when you're down or knows what say. And she does have a good sense of humor. Man I just wish I could find out. I saw tori walking out the bathroom. I tackled her to the ground and we were laughing UN controllably. The feeling came back and this time I knew that feeling. We got up and I pulled her close to me and the next thing I know, I kissed her. I pull away fast and realized what I did.

Danny pov  
I was walking in the hall when I saw beck kissing my sister. Wait what BECK IS KISSING MY BABY SISTER OH hell no.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny pov  
I was walking in the hall when I saw beck kissing my sister. Wait what BECK IS KISSING MY BABY SISTER OH hell no. So I walk over there and pull tori away.  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I screamed

"Danny claim down will you. Your over reacting." Tori said to me. I just looked at her then beck. I always new that they had a crush on each other, but it hard to see my sister dating some one who could possibly hurt her.  
"Are you guys playing a joke again." I asked

Becks pov  
Oh crab. I am going to get now. Why did I even kiss her. Beck your so stupid.  
"Are you guys playing a joke again." Danny asked  
"We ar-"I was cut off by tori.  
"Yep it was all a joke. We thought it would be funny to prank you again." God she a live saver. How did she come with that. Wait I know we pull pranks on each so it was easy for to pull it off.  
"Stop pranking me ok. I really don't want to you or beck tori." And with that Danny lefted.  
"That was close, you guys like each other and you know it. So why don't you come clean now and tell each other." Jade said with a smile.  
"Jade you me and cat sleep over at cats." Tori said.'man something is wrong with tori'

Tori pov  
The rest of the day flew by, but I couldn't get beck out my head. This why I planned the sleep over with cat and jade, to tell them how I feel about beck. So that I am now in cats room with cat and jade.

"Guys can you guys keep a secret?" I asked  
"Of course." They both said  
"Well I in love with beck." I said  
"I knew it! Tori this great and beck feels the same about you." Cat said  
"Yeah but I am scared-" I said getting cut off.  
"Tor your scared because of your brother and that beck doesn't feel the same way. While you have nothing to worrie about." Jade said taking the word right my mouth.  
"Yeah tori we will be by your side the whole time. " cat said man what would I ever do without this girls.

The next day  
I woke in the morning feeling I have to tell beck. How I feel. My phone started buzzing, so I looked at it.  
*one new text from beck*  
Good morning my shining star hope you had sweet dreams. So any way meet me in the park.  
-beck  
So I got up and got dressed. Then went out to the park were said to go. When I got tothe park there was a picnic all set up. Then beck popped out of no were and led me to the picnic.  
"So beck can I tell you something..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Previously  
The next day  
I woke in the morning feeling I have to tell beck. How I feel. My phone started buzzing, so I looked at it.  
*one new text from beck*  
Good morning my shining star hope you had sweet dreams. So any way meet me in the park.  
-beck  
So I got up and got dressed. Then went out to the park were said to go. When I got tothe park there was a picnic all set up. Then beck popped out of no were and led me to the picnic.  
"So beck can I tell you something..."  
Now  
Tori's pov  
"I have to tell you something and I don't know how to tell you." I said a bit nervous. 'What if beck doesn't feel the same way?: of course he feels the same way he wouldn't have kiss you if he didn't.' I got pulled out my thought beck start talking.  
"Tori what is it you wanted to tell me."  
"Iloveyou" I said really fast.  
"What tori slow down ."  
" beck I love you, I love pulling pranks on you, every time you smile you just melt my heart. And I love being in your arms. And-" I was cut off by beck kissing me. Wait beck kissing me. Once I realized he's kissing me I start kissing him back. The kiss full of love and it was sweet. We pulled away and beck rested his forehead on mine.  
"Tori I love you too. I was afraid that you didn't love me back." He said looking in to my eyes.  
" well I guess you where wrong." And with that beck start laughing. And the next thing I know was he got on his knees and pulled out a box.  
"Tori vega will be my girl friend?"  
"I would love to, but wait what would-" I got cut off a again by Danny coming out the bushes great just great.  
" it ok tori I gave him the idea to ask you out." Danny said  
"Wait what"  
Beck pov  
I can't believe it tori said yes and she also feels the same way. Thanks Danny for helping with this. Man what would I have done with out him. He was the one who gave me the idea.

(Flash back right after tori left to go the sleep over.)  
After tori left I raced off to find Danny. I found Danny by his locker. Thank god he has left yet.

" Danny I need to talk to you."  
"Sure man what up?"  
"Well iaminlovewithyoursister." I said really fast.  
"What was that?"  
"Iam in love with your sister and I know you don't want her dating but I love pulling pranks on her, I love to hear her laugh and see her bright smiling face. And I also love how she know what to say when your feeling down. So I want to ask you if-"  
"Yes."  
"And I don't care what youse-wait what."  
"Dude I give you permission to date her. I never seen her this happy seance her mom died."  
"Thanks and wait don't you mean our mom." I asked confused.  
"Nope i meant her."  
"Wasn't she your mom to?"  
"Nope I was adopted. Her parents adopted me when I was 3. Tori was 1 at the time so she didn't really know. Her parents where every happy with me and tori so we became a family. When I was 14 and when she was 12 her mother died. It was hard for both of us but mostly her. "  
"What happened to her mom."  
" she died of cancer. She tried to fight but the cancer was to strong and made her body week. So she died."  
I was shocked at that why would tori have told me about that. She most have been in so much pain.  
"Don't worrie man she happy, she will tell when she want to. Just don't tell her that you ok." I nodded. And with that we dropped that. I was still wondering how to get to the date me.  
"Hey do you have any ideas on I should do." I asked  
"Take her the park and give a necklace.  
(End of flash back.)

Danny had left ten mistunes ago. I had my arm around tori and just staring at the pound. I am glad that I could finally call her mine.  
"Beck does this mean we're not going to pull pranks on each other any more?" She asked  
"Yes this means that we can't pull pranks on each other any more." I Sadi while looking at she sighed with sadness and said ok. But that what she thinks.


End file.
